Teodor Nott i Tajemnica Śmierciożercy
by Teodor Nott
Summary: Gdybym wiedział, że moja śmierć tak wiele zmieni w losach świata, umarłbym wcześniej. Trochę to głupie, ale właśnie aż tyle trzeba było, żeby mój przyjaciel- Blaise Zabini w końcu dostrzegł właściwą drogę. Po śmierci człowiek nie bardzo ma co ze sobą zrobić, więc postanowiłem użyczyć wam swojego czasu. Poznacie nową historię Harry'ego Pottera, opowiedzianą moimi słowami. Uwierzcie
1. 0 Cześć, jestem Teodor

Cześć, nazywam się Teodor Nott i jestem martwy.

Nie, nie żartuję. Zginąłem parę dni temu z rąk śmierciożerców. Ci z was, którzy mnie znają, zakrzykną pewnie: "Ale jak to? Przecież sam byłeś śmierciożercą!". Ano byłem. I co z tego? Młody byłem, głupi. No taki wiek, co ja się będę tłumaczył. Potrzeba elitarności zawsze była we mnie bardzo głęboko zakorzeniona. Może to wina wychowania, a może charakteru? Nie wiem, ale wiem, że potrzebowałem czuć się lepszy od innych, bo zawsze podejrzewałem, że właśnie taki jestem. Że drzemie we mnie wielka inteligencja.

Wiecie co? Nieprawda. Byłem głupi, jak sklątka tylnowybuchowa. _Hej, przyłączę się do śmierciożerców, wtedy będę taką elitą, co nie?_ To brzmi jak genialny plan! Cóż, to, że okazałem się życiowo głupi, a przy tym wącham kwiatki od spodu wciąż nie oznacza, że przestałem się wywyższać. Spytajcie się Cedrika.

Chociaż nie, on wam nie powie, bo przecież wciąż jest obrażony, że _"umarł zbyt młodo"._ No coś ty, Cedriku, wcale nie umarłem w wieku piętnastu lat bez dziewczyny i ze statusem prawiczka, śmierciożercy i zdrajcy. Albo to ogólna puchońska cecha, albo to Cedrik ma wyjątkowo płytki punkt widzenia. On przynajmniej nie męczył się przed śmiercią. Ja obrywałem _cruciatusami_ i _sectusemprami,_ jak tłuczkami na treningach quidditcha. I powiem wam coś, tłuczki są o wiele lepsze.

No dobra, to rozumiem, że temat mojej śmierci mamy mniej więcej omówiony, co? Spokojnie, zaspokoję waszą ciekawość w dalszych częściach mojej opowieści, wtedy dowiecie się więcej o jej dokładnych okolicznościach... CEDRIC, MÓGŁBYŚ WYŁĄCZYĆ TĘ DIABELSKĄ MUZYKĘ?! O, Salazarze, z kim ja skończyłem.

O czym będę wam opowiadał? A no w sumie o tym, o czym chcecie usłyszeć- o losach Harry'ego Pottera. Owszem, nigdy za nim nie przepadałem, ale wraz z zaskakującą decyzją mojego przygłupiego przyjaciela Zabiniego, zmieniły się jego losy. Ale nie tylko jego. Śmieszna sytuacja, bowiem taki Zabini, który przez całe swoje życie nie miał na nic wpływu, nagle zmienił bieg całej historii tej wojny.

Ale nie dajcie się zwieść. To nie jest opowiadanie o nim, a raczej, nie tylko o nim. Jestem martwy, nie obowiązują mnie sztywne zasady świata żywych, więc prócz ciągłego wiszenia nad Blaisem, moją uwagę przykuwały te miejsca, gdzie coś się akurat działo (ekhem... łazienka Gryfonek...ekhem). Będę wszędzie tam, gdzie będę potrzebny, by naświetlić wam tę sytuację jak najciekawiej i najjaśniej. Będę się starał to robić jak najbardziej bezstronnie, ale sami rozumiecie... jestem ślizgonem, mam swoją cierpliwość i typowy dla domu Slytherina cięty język.

Dlaczego mielibyście się tym zainteresować i pozostać ze mną do końca? A bo ja wiem? Bo jestem przystojny? Elokwentny? Inteligentny? Bo jestem po prostu Teodorem Nottem i nie lubię Draco Malfoy'a? No dobrze, ten ostatni argument był nieco monotematyczny, przyznaję. Tak właściwie, to wasza decyzja, czy tu zostaniecie. Ja wam to polecam, ale nie mogę obiecać żadnego regularnego kontynuowania tej historii, ani tego, że nie dopadnie mnie jakiś marazm twórczy i nie uznam, że wolę iść upić się z Bartym Crouchem Jr. niż zostać tu z wami. W sumie, to nic nie mogę wam obiecać, więc możecie jedynie zaryzykować.

Póki co zostawiam was samych ze sobą i waszym zachwytem do mojej osoby, bo Cedric i _Fatalne Jędze_ to, o ironio, fatalne połączenie i obawiam się, że mój delikatny umysł tego nie zniesie. Obiecam wrócić wtedy, gdy sklecę w głowie jakiś porządniejszy kawałek tej historii.

Gdybym był gryfonem, to pewnie bym was na pożegnanie pozdrowił, czy coś. Ale ślizgonowi nie wypada, więc mogę wam jedynie rzucić oschłe "do zobaczenia".


	2. 1 Przemiana

Od czego wszystko się zaczęło? Ano, był 27 lipca 1995 roku. Dwa tygodnie temu miałem urodziny i spiliśmy się z Blaisem do nieprzytomności schowaną w barku mojego ojca ognistą whiskey, w czasie gdy ten był na naradzie śmierciożerców. Oczywiście dla nas obu skończyło się to strasznym kacem, a w dodatku, mój ukochany papa pod namową sadystycznego ojczyma Blaise'a dał się namówić na kategorycznie zabronienie mi wypicia eliksiru zwalczającego kaca. Ot tak, w ramach kary. _Mężczyzna musi ponosić odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny, Teodorze._ Coś w tym jest. Gdyby on tego nie zrobił, to pewnie teraz siedziałbym w przytułku.

Stop, Teodorze, znów się zapędziłeś. Wracamy do właściwej historii.

To popołudnie Blaise Zabini spędzał z Draconem Malfoyem. Z resztą, któryś raz z rzędu. W przeciwieństwie do mnie, on lubił towarzystwo tego pozera. Nigdy tego nie rozumiałem. Malfoy był osobą, od której usłyszałbyś historię o tym, jak to walczył ze stadem wilkołaków gołymi rękami i zarówno pierwszą osobą, która uciekałaby gdzie pieprz rośnie, gdyby zobaczyła panią Norris w korytarzu Hogwartu po ciszy nocnej.

Od paru dni nie odzywałem się do niego, dlatego Blaise zaczynał się martwić. Co prawda zawsze wolał imprezować z Malfoy'em, niż ze mną, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że towarzystwo jakiejś inteligentnej jednostki też raz na jakiś czas było mu potrzebne. Ostatnio, kiedy próbował naprowadzić rozmowę przy obiedzie na mój temat, jego matka o mało nie zakrztusiła się sokiem dyniowym, a ojczym zdzielił go po głowie. _"A co ty się tak tym młodym Nottem interesujesz? Adrianno, może twój syn to jakiś przebrzydły pederasta, co? Zawsze wiedziałem, że coś z nim nie tak"._ Zabini postanowił już więcej nie pytać, zrażony kolejnym pokazem prostactwa Fenrira Greybacka.

— To było naprawdę niezłe, stary. Stary Greyback to dopiero umie się obchodzić z mugolakami! Po wszystkim nie było czego zbierać. Chciałbym mieć takiego ojczyma — powiedział Malfoy, zjadając czekoladową żabę. Zabini wywinął teatralnie oczyma. Draco naprawdę nie wiedział, co mówi. — Mój ojciec tylko siedzi w Malfoy Manor i podciera tyłek Czarnemu Panu.

— Tak, Fenrir jest ekstra — odpowiedział bez entuzjazmu. Matka zabraniała mu pokazywać komukolwiek, że ich życie rodzinne nie jest idealne, niczym tyłek Dafne Greengrass.

Draco był o wiele bardziej aktywny w kręgu śmierciożerców, niż Blaise. Blaise nie był przekonany do całej tej idei. Jego rodzina nigdy nie należała do kręgu popleczników Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Zawsze co prawda byli bliscy ideom czystokrwistych rodów, ale nigdy nie byli w tym fanatykami. Nawet jakby chcieli, nie mieliby zbyt wysokiej pozycji w kręgu śmierciożerców. W kontaktach międzyludzkich pękaty mieszek galeonów zawsze zacierał skazę, jaką był tytuł pomniejszej arystokracji wśród śmietanki czarodziejskiej Anglii, jednak Lord Voldemort nie kierował się w swojej polityce tak trywialnymi rzeczami, jak pieniądze.

Niebezpieczeństwo w spokojne, bogate życie Zabiniego wkroczyło wraz z ósmym ślubem jego matki z Fenrirem Greybackiem. Jej poprzedni mąż, Barnaba Wenlock, dzierżący dumną funkcję ojczyma Blaise'a przez okrągłe cztery lata (co było rekordem pani Adrianny Greyback-Zabini) , zmarł w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach pół roku wcześniej. Już wtedy Blaise, gdy tylko przyjeżdżał do domu w przerwy od nauki w Hogwarcie, zostawał okrutnie bombardowany typowo fanatycznymi uwagami jego ojczyma.

— _Nowy szef departamentu magicznych gier i sportów szlamą!? TFU! Ja się na taki rząd nie godzę!_

— _Pamiętaj, młody, nie ma nic gorszego od tych zawszawionych szlam i zdrajców krwi! Wszystkich powinno się potraktować zaklęciem uśmiercającym!_

— _Macie jakieś szlamy w Slytherinie? Mam nadzieję, że nie, bo ta szkoła już i tak wystarczająco schodzi na psy._

Blaise doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mieszka pod jednym dachem ze śmierciożercą, ale równie mocno zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać już od dawna nie ma.

Sprawy zaczęły się komplikować w te wakacje. Już wcześniej Blaise zauważył po zachowaniu Fenrira, że szykuje się coś niedobrego. Śmierciożercy jakby zaczęli wychodzić z ukrycia. Gdy Czarny Pan powrócił, Blaise doskonale wiedział, że nikt nie pozwoli mu przejść obok tego obojętnie. Otuchy dodawał mu fakt, że i ja zacząłem „szkolić się" na śmierciożercę, by przedłużyć dziedzictwo dumnego rodu Nottów. Salazarze, naprawdę byłem aż tak głupi? Zabijcie mnie… a nie, już nie musicie. Problem z głowy.

— Powiem Ci, że jedna z nich była nawet ładna. Szlama to zawsze szlama, wiadomo. Ale ją to aż miło było zerżnąć. Dobrze, że wziąłem ją przed Greybackiem, bo po tym jak on się za nią zabrał, nie miałbym nawet w co włożyć.

Blaise'a chwilami aż mdliło od tego typu historii przekazywanych mu przez Malfoy'a. W takich momentach tylko utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że nie powinno go tu być. Draco był jego kolegą, zawsze można z nim było miło spędzić czas na jakiejś dyskotece, ale był jeden aspekt, którego Blaise w nim nie znosił i było to właśnie okrucieństwo i czysty sadyzm. No, ja wymieniłbym jeszcze około siedemnaście tysięcy pięćset dziewięćdziesiąt cztery powody, ale Blaise zawsze był minimalistą.

— Nie obraź się, Smoku, ale to już lekkie przegięcie… — odważył się w końcu powiedzieć Blaise, który już od samego rana miał zły humor.

— Tylko mi nie mów, że Ci jej szkoda, Blaise — odparł natychmiastowo blondyn, tonem ostrym jak brzytwa.

— Wiesz, ja rozumiem zabijanie dla idei, ale te gwałty to już jak dla mnie trochę za dużo. — Blaise doskonale wiedział, że powinien uciąć tę dyskusję już po _wyjątkowo bystrej_ ripoście Dracona. I zazwyczaj tak właśnie robił. Jednakże, jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, spędził w towarzystwie _tylko_ Draco o parę dni za dużo i jego i tak niezbyt lotny mózg zaczął gotować się pod wpływem zbyt dużej dawki brutalności i agresji przekazywanej mu w opowieściach blondyna.

— Może mi jeszcze powiesz, że mamy z nimi grać w eksplodującego durnia i polować wspólnie na gnomy? — wysyczał Mafloy przez zaciśnięte wargi.

— Ty nawet gnoma byś nie upolował. — Brawo, Blaise, zuch chłopak! Blaise czuł się już mocno zirytowany tą rozmową, ale zrozumiał, że posunął się o krok za daleko. — Chodzi o to, że to przecież obrzydliwe, taki seks ze szlamą. Nie godzi to w twoją godność? — zełgał.

— Tu nie chodzi przecież o to, cymbale. Upokarzasz taką i zabierasz jej godność tuż przed śmiercią. Podobno wtedy gorzej jest umierać — odparł Malfoy, który łyknął wytłumaczenie Zabiniego, jak pelikan cegłę.

Ku wielkiej uldze Zabiniego, zbliżało się popołudnie i tym samym brunet miał pretekst, by wymówić się od towarzystwa Malfoy'a obiadem. Choć i to nie stawiało go w wymarzonej sytuacji, bo przecież za chwile przyjdzie mu siedzieć przy stole z Fenrirem Greybackiem. Na początku Blaise był przerażony jego postacią. Zarówno jego szkaradne fizys, jak i klątwa likantropii, z jakiej słynął w szeregach Czarnego Pana, budziła w nim grozę. Teraz uczucie strachu stało w cieniu odrazy, jaką czuł wobec tego niegodnego ludzkiego (chociaż kto to tam wie, czy to ludzkie) bytu. Nigdy jednak nie potrafił wywrzeć żadnego wpływu na swoją matkę, dlatego jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to pogodzić się z sytuacją.

Dwór Zabinich był wysokim, ale niedużym domem na szczycie Góry Alvoniusza w Wiltshire. Daleko mu było do Malfoy Manor okazałością, acz nie daleko odległością. Był otoczony pięknym, kwiecistym ogrodem, w którym każda roślina warta była tyle, co cały dom Weasley'ów wraz z wyposażeniem. Mama Zabiniego sprowadzała te cuda natury z najdalszych zakątków świata. Ogród był jej miejscem odprężenia. Gdy działo się coś niedobrego, gdy Blaise znów kłócił się z Greybackiem, gdy jej mąż znów podniósł na nią rękę- wychodziła do ogrodu.

Sam dom nie był jakimś arcydziełem. Aczkolwiek mógłby. Dziadek Blaise'a był kierownikiem Czarodziejskiej Giełdy Cechu Goblina i zarabiał tak wielkie pieniądze, że nawet i na Malfoy Manor byłoby go stać. Ale odciął swojej ukochanej córce, Adriannie mieszek z galeonami, kiedy to oznajmiła, że postanowiła obrać za męża tego półobłąkanego wilkołaka. Waldeus Zabini zawsze bardzo dbał o to, by jego wnuk trzymał się od śmierciożerców na dystans, choć sam czasem był zmuszony robić z nimi interesy.

Blaise wszedł do domu, czując jak chłód napada go z każdej strony. W tym miejscu nie dało się zaznać empatii, dobra, czy jakichkolwiek ciepłych uczuć. Nie był to azyl, a więzienie.

— Blaise, wróciłeś. Pewnie byłeś z Draconem, prawda? — zapytała mama Blaise'a. Ona i jej mąż zasiedli już do obiadu.

— Tak.

Blaise odwiesił kurtkę na wieszak i zajął swoje stałe miejsce jak najdalej od Fenrira. Nawet niekoniecznie dlatego, żeby zwracać na niego jak najmniej uwagi, a dlatego, żeby nie słyszeć jego głośnego mlaskania przy jedzeniu.

W milczeniu zaczął jeść przygotowaną przez jego matkę zupę, wiedząc, że czegokolwiek by nie powiedział, skończyłoby się to wredną ripostą ojczyma.

Nagle przez jedno z otwartych okien z głuchym łoskotem przeleciał jakiś szary kształt. Demetria, ich nowa sowa pocztowa była tak szybka, że Blaise za każdym razem potrzebował chwili skupienia, by w rozmazanych kształtach rozpoznać to jakże szlachetne zwierzę. Zabawnym był fakt, że to właśnie Demetria, jako jedyna w rodzinie potrafiła przelać swoją niechęć do Greybacka w czyny. Tym razem jej fortelem stało się zrzucenie nowego wydania _Proroka Codziennego_ , prosto do zupy mężczyzny. Gdyby nie jej niewiarygodna szybkość, trzeba by ją zdrapywać ze ściany po próbie uderzenia, jaką wystosował na ten fakt rozwścieczony Greyback.

— Znów to samo! Przeklęte ptaszysko! Kiedyś ją dorwę, wyrwę jej wszystkie pióra i połamie te jej francowate skrzydła! — wrzeszczał, jak opętany.

Przyznam, mój szacunek do sów zaczął sukcesywnie wzrastać. Aż trochę żałuje, że za życia miałem tylko węża. I to w dodatku w kieszeni.

— Fenrir, spokojnie, zaraz to spiorę — zapewniła go pani Greyback, wyciągając z kieszeni żakietu różdżkę. — _Chołoczyść_!

Spore plamy po kremowej zupie niemal natychmiast ulotniły się z kamizelki mężczyzny. Ten nie wyglądał jednak, jakby go to szczególnie uspokoiło.

— Co ty, kurwa, robisz?! Dolej mi zupy! — ryknął mężczyzna, odrzucając _Proroka Codziennego_ w sosie z mandragory gdzieś na bok stołu.

Blaise westchnął ledwie słyszalnie. Już stracił apetyt. Nie zwracając na siebie uwagi wstał od stołu i kierując się do swojego pokoju, zgarnął ze stołu nowy numer _Proroka_.

Nikt oprócz niego nie czytał tej gazety w dworze Zabinich. Wszyscy śmierciożercy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo jest ona zakłamana. Rząd i media robiły wszystko, byle utwierdzić ciemny lud w przekonaniu, że są bezpieczni, a Sami-Wiecie-Kto wciąż martwy, jak zimny trup (albo jak ja. Hehe, taki żart). Oczywiście było to jawne kłamstwo. Blaise co prawda jeszcze nie widział Czarnego Pana na własne oczy, miał na to zbyt niską pozycję, ale za to Dracon, w którego to domu na przemian z hrabstwem Lestrange'ów przebywał Czarny Pan, często opowiadał mu o Nim.

A jednak, przesiadujący całe wakacje w Wiltshire Blaise, używał _Proroka,_ jak jego ostatnią nitkę połączenia z resztą czarodziejskiego świata. Kartkował oczywiście ze zgrozą wszystkie zakłamane artykuły na temat polityki, jednak zatrzymywał się na tych bardziej trywialnych, typu: _Fileas Fogg opowiada o swojej podróży do stolicy górskich trolli!_ Lub _Top 10 mioteł wyścigowych 1995 roku!_ , a w chwilach wielkich desperacji nawet _To się nosi! Ekspertka modowa Famelina Courthery opowiada o najnowszych krzykach mody w Hogwarcie!_ Choć przy czytaniu pozycji takich, jak ta ostatnia, czuł, jakby własnoręcznie się kastrował.

Padł na miękki materac swojego dużego, pokrytego atłasową pościelą łóżka i zaczął ze znudzeniem kartkować nowe wydanie _Proroka_. Po pierwszych paru minutach wzbogacił się o nieprzydatne mu informacje na temat nowego albumu _Kozłów Merlina_ , aferze korupcyjnej na wysokich szczeblach Banku Gringotta i oczywiście o wstydliwych nawykach Albusa Dumbledore'a, opisanych w długim artykule jakże wiarygodnej dziennikarki, jaką była Rita Skeeter.

Wtem jego oczom ukazał się artykuł, który natychmiastowo przykuł jego uwagę.

 **ZMASAKROWANE ZWŁOKI PIĘTNASTOLATKA ZNALEZIONE POD DOMEM PRACOWNIKA MINISTERSTWA MAGII!**

 _Spokojne życie naszego czarodziejskiego świata znów zostało zmącone. Jeszcze nie tak dawno cały czarodziejski świat żył przedwczesną, tajemniczą śmiercią Cedrika Diggory'ego (17 l. +). Sprawa śmierci uczestnika Turnieju Trójmagicznego jeszcze nie została rozwiązana, a nasza społeczność znów doświadczyła strasznego mordu._

 _Dzisiejszego ranka, grupa najlepszych aurorów w Ministerstwie Magii dostała nagłe wezwanie do domu jednego z pracowników Biura Aurorów, Kingsley'a Schecklebolta. Jak się okazało, wyżej wspomniany znalazł pod swoim gankiem zmasakrowane ciało młodego chłopaka._

 _Z informacji, jakie przekazało nam Ministerstwo, a także jakie udało się wywęszyć naszym terenowym reporterom, udało się dowiedzieć iż już parę godzin później dokonano identyfikacji ciała. Ofiarą tych strasznych czynów jest nie kto inny, jak młodociany członek magnackiej rodziny czarodziejskiej- Teodor Nott (15 l. +). Udało nam się dopaść ojca zabitego chłopaka, Edoriusa Notta (46 l.), jednak mężczyzna odmówił jakiegokolwiek komentarza w tej sprawie._

 _Sekcja zwłok wykazała silne skutki zaklęcia torturującego na ciele chłopaka tuż przed śmiercią. Prawdopodobnie przyczyną śmierci było Zaklęcie Uśmiercające. Żaden z urzędników zajmujących się tą sprawą nie potrafił wskazać nam potencjalnych sprawców tego zdarzenia. Jedyną osobą, jaka zabrała na ten temat głos publicznie, był dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie- Albus Dumbledore._

„ _Śmierciożercy po raz kolejny grają Ministerstwu na nosie. Dopuścili się kolejnego mordu na niewinnym dziecku, a minister Knot wciąż nie chce przyznać nam, że On powrócił. Przymyka oko na wszystko i usprawiedliwia każdy przejaw nadmiernej aktywności śmierciożerców i będzie to robił tak długo, aż w końcu nie stanie z Sami-Wiecie-Kim oko w oko i nie wspomni moich słów, ale wtedy, będzie już za późno. Ja z tego miejsca mogę jedynie przywołać go do porządku, by przestał kierować się zakłamaną propagandą, która ma uspokoić jego wyborców i stanął twarzą w twarz z problemem, tak jak powinien to zrobić prawdziwy przywódca."_

 _Na tak ostre słowa Naczelnego Maga Wizengamotu niemal natychmiastowo odpowiedziała nowa rzeczniczka Ministra Magii, Dolores Umbridge._

„ _Albus Dumbledore po raz kolejny pokazuje nam swój obłęd na punkcie przekłamanych informacji o powrocie Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. I jeszcze wymaga od nas, aby poważny organ władzy, jakim jest Ministerstwo uwierzył w brednie, których jedynym naocznym świadkiem jest piętnastolatek, w dodatku wokół pana Pottera namnożyło się już wiele afer, które stanowczo szkodzą jego wiarygodności. Powtórzę to jeszcze raz, nie ma ŻADNYCH dowodów na to, by o tę zbrodnię posądzać śmierciożerców. Jeśli tak bardzo chcą państwo znać zdanie Ministerstwa, to posądzamy o tę zbrodnie obłąkanego, działającego na własny rachunek, zbiegłego Syriusza Blacka, na którego trop aurorzy wpadli nie tak dawno i istnieją podejrzenia, że wrócił on znów na teren Anglii."_

 _Jedno jest pewne. Czy zrobił to Syriusz Black, czy ktokolwiek inny, żaden brytyjski czarodziej nie może się teraz czuć bezpiecznie._

 _Pióra Emmy Squiggle_

Blaise'a zamurowało. Przez chwilę tylko leżał bez ruchu i wpatrywał się w stos literek, które zaczęły rozmazywać się przed jego oczami. Słone łzy zaczęły psuć mu ostrość widzenia. Przez chwilę myślał, że to żart. Jednak zdjęcie dodane do artykułu utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że to rzeczywistość. Brunet poczuł, jak ból przeszywa jego serce.

Przyznam, że nie było to najbardziej twarzowe z moich zdjęć. Leżałem siny na brudnym ganku jakiejś londyńskiej kamienicy. Moje brązowe oczy były szeroko otwarte i puste, jak system wartości Malfoy'a. Ale nie to było najstraszniejsze. Moi dawni _koledzy po fachu_ postanowili zabrać mi resztki godności, więc zostawili mnie pod domem Schecklebolta zupełnie nagiego, oczywiście _Prorok Codzienny_ zadbał o niewinność oczu czytelników i ocenzurował co trzeba. Na mojej klatce piersiowej widniał wycięty nożem napis: _zdrajca_. Cały byłem posiniaczony. U lewej dłoni nie było palców, a z prawego kolana została tylko rozbabrana paćka z mięsa, ścięgien i krwi. Moja głowa była niechlujnie wygolona na łyso. Muszę z bólem serca przyznać, że wyglądałem chyba nawet gorzej od Millicenty Bulstrode, a to już sztuka.

Zabini nie był jednak w nastroju do żartów. Gotowała się w nim wybuchowa mieszanka wściekłości, bólu i bezsilności. Jeden rzut oka na zdjęcie wystarczył mu, żeby rozpoznać, kto zabił jego przyjaciela. Znał tatuatorskie zapędy Bellatriks Lestrange na tyle dobrze, że sam napis wyryty na moim nagim torsie naprowadził go na trop. Poczuł, jak zbiera mu się na wymioty. Pobiegł do łazienki i zbrukał śnieżnobiałą muszlę klozetową swoim wcześniejszym obiadem.

Otarł usta, czując na nich jeszcze obrzydliwy smak wymiocin. Wściekłość wygrała wewnętrzną wojnę uczuć, jaka odbywała się w nim na przestrzeni ostatnich paru minut. Chłopak zabrał swoją różdżkę z etażerki i ruszył schodami w dół do salonu.

Tak jak się spodziewał, spotkał tam Fenrira Greybacka, raczącego się dużą butelką krasnoludzkiego spirytusu wraz z Amycusem Carrowem. Chłopak wpadł tam z takim hukiem, że głowy obu śmierciożerców natychmiast obróciły się w jego stronę.

— Co to ma być?! Wchodzisz, jak do szopy! — wrzasnął Gryback, niezadowolony z tego, że ktoś postanowił przerwać jego cotygodniową libację.

— Słyszałem, że w szopie mieszkają świnie, więc wszystko się zgadza — rzucił wściekle Blaise.

— Trochę szacunku, albo zaraz sam się nauczę, jak się odnosić do starszych — wycharczał Greyback.

Carrow widocznie zdawał się nie przejmować kłótnią rodzinną i jak gdyby nigdy nic, sięgnął po butelkę ze spirytusem. Blaise machnął różdżką w stronę Amycusa, a butelka z alkoholem pękła w jego dłoni.

— Ty smarkaczu, zmarnowałeś dobry spirytus! — Carrowa w końcu coś ruszyło.

— Co ty sobie, kurwa, wyobrażasz?!

— Zabiliście Teodora! Widziałem artykuł w _Proroku_!

Greyback i Carrow wymienili się rozbawionymi spojrzeniami.

— A, chodzi Ci o tego twojego koleżkę? A zajebaliśmy gnoja — odparł z niekrytą satysfakcją Gryback, karmiąc się bólem swojego pasierba.

— Niby z jakiej racji?! Był śmierciożercą, tak samo jak wy! — wrzasnął Blaise, a łzy cisnęły się do jego oczu. Wiedział jednak, że ostatnie na co mógłby sobie pozwolić przy Greybacku, to płacz.

— Był plugawym zdrajcą. Trzymał z tym szalonym starcem i jego wesołą gromadką szlamolubów. — W głosie Amycusa Carrowa pobrzmiewała czysta odraza.

— Niemożliwe. Teodor był śmierciożercą od małego! Jego ojciec wychował go na śmierciożercę! — Blaise wciąż brnął dalej, broniąc mnie. Choć sam wiedział, że zło już się stało i nie ma to już żadnego znaczenia.

— A gówno prawda. Był szpiclem Dumbledore'a. Przez niego nie udało nam się dorwać Knuta. Był zwykłym śmieciem i zginął jak śmieć — powiedział wściekle Greyback.

To już było zbyt wiele dla Zabiniego. Niemal automatycznie podniósł różdżkę i wymierzył ją w stronę Fenrira Greybacka.

— _Ascendio!_

Blaise nigdy nie był mistrzem w pojedynkach, ale w tym momencie buzująca w nim wściekłość dodała mu tyle siły, że trafiony niebieskim strumieniem światła Greyback poleciał jak szmaciana lalka w górę i rąbnął z siłą swojego prawie stukilowego cielska o ścianę tuż obok kominka, strącając przy tym parę rodowych obrazów ze ściany.

Chłopak niemal natychmiastowo rzucił się do ucieczki do swojego pokoju. Wiedział, że gdy Greyback go dopadnie, porządnie złoi mu za to skórę. Wyminął jedno z zaklęć, jakie cisnął w niego Amycus Carrow. Na szczycie Schodów usłyszał już krzyk wciąć oszołomionego Greybacka.

— Ty mały skurwielu!

Jak wpadać w tarapaty, to razem, co nie? Blaise, jak zawsze, wziął ze mnie przykład i postanowił narazić się smierciożercom. Co prawda, była to tylko chwilowa niesubordynacja, a nie, tak jak w moim przypadku, zaplanowane, długofalowe działanie i zapewne kara za to nie będzie tak dotkliwa, jak moja. Ale i tak moje zmarznięte, ślizgońskie serduszko poczuło nieco ciepła, gdy to mój przyjaciel tak zapalczywie mnie bronił, kosztem własnego zdrowia.

Dobra, wystarczy wam na razie Blaise'a. Pewnie ciekawi was, jak w ogóle doszło do tego, że skończyłem, jak skończyłem. Cóż, obiecałem wam, że trochę więcej o tym powiem niebawem i chyba już czas, żeby uchylić przed wami rąbka tajemnicy. Konduktorze, kierunek: moje wspomnienia!

 _W jadalni panowała absolutna cisza. Słychać było jedynie szczęk sztućców dotykających drogiej, porcelanowej zastawy i chrapanie prapradziadka Cantankerusa w ramie obrazu w pokoju obok._

 _Nott's Hall nigdy nie należał do szczególnie „żywych" miejsc. Co prawda, ja bardzo lubiłem ten dom. W przeciwieństwie do innych arystokratycznych rodów, mój ojciec nie lubił otaczać się wiekowymi antykami, staromodnymi meblami i pamiątkami rodzinnymi. Dlatego nasz dom mocno odbiegał od stereotypów i był bardzo nowocześnie urządzonym, nie za dużym, cichym portem rodu Nottów. Cichym, bo zawsze było tu tylko dwóch mieszkańców, ja i mój ojciec, a my zawsze mieliśmy w sobie nutkę z samotników._

 _Siedzieliśmy na przeciwległych końcach długiego, przeszklonego stołu, racząc się pysznym filetem z hipokampa. Właśnie wstawałem od stołu z zamiarem udania się do pokoju, kiedy tata zatrzymał mnie wpół kroku._

— _Teodorze… zostań na chwilę. — Ojciec przetarł wąskie wargi serwetką._

— _Dobrze, tato — usiadłem z powrotem na siedzenie potulnie jak baranek. Zawsze byłem posłusznym dzieckiem._

— _Ekhem, synu, niedawno skończyłeś piętnaście lat. To już poważny wiek. Stajesz się mężczyzną, przed tobą SUM-y i inicjacja na pełnoprawnego śmierciożercę. Myślę, że to czas dla Ciebie, aby zacząć przejmować rodowe obowiązki._

 _Zmarszczyłem brwi._

— _Wybacz, tato, ale nie do końca rozumiem, o co ci chodzi… — zacząłem niepewnie._

— _Chodzi o to, że jesteś ostatnim Nottem i o ciągłość naszego rodu musisz zadbać właśnie ty._

 _He, no to zadbałem. Nie ma co!_

— _Dalej nie rozumiem — powiedziałem, ale w kościach już wyczuwałem w jaką stronę brnie mój ojciec i przyznaję, że nie bardzo mi się to podobało._

— _Chodzi mi o tę twoją dziewczynę… Tessie?_

— _Tracey — poprawiłem szybko. — Nie rozumiem, co jest z nią nie w porządku?_

— _No dobrze, Teodorze, jesteś już na tyle dojrzały, by unieść to, co chcę Ci powiedzieć. Ta dziewczyna nie jest dla ciebie odpowiednia. Zabawiłeś się już w motylki w brzuchu, wystarczy tego. Czas, żebyś z nią zerwał i poznał swoją przyszłą żonę._

 _Przez chwilę myślałem, że się przesłyszałem. Po chwili jednak doszło do mnie, jak płonne były moje nadzieje._

 _Aranżowane małżeństwa były czymś, z czego widmem dorastałem od małego. Tata zawsze mi powtarzał, że ja nie ożenię się z miłości. Że znajdzie mi dobrą żonę, z którą spłodzę gromadkę małych, śmierciożerczych Nottów. Wiedziałem, że ojciec nie rzuca słów na wiatr i w końcu tak zrobi. Tak miało być i już, nigdy z tym nie walczyłem._

 _Tracey była… fajna. Chyba tylko tyle mogłem o niej powiedzieć. To nie była żadna wielka miłość mojego życia. Spędziliśmy ze sobą naprawdę fajne dwa lata. Na początku trzeciej klasy zaczęliśmy się spotykać, po uprzednich dwóch latach przyjaźni. Tracey lubiła te same książki, co ja, podobnie jak mnie nie interesował jej quidditch. Potrafiliśmy rozmawiać ze sobą godzinami. Po tym, jak oficjalnie zaczęliśmy być parą, jedyna różnica wyglądała tak, że podczas parogodzinnych rozmów zdarzało nam się przytulać i całować. Poza tym trzymaliśmy się za ręce idąc wspólnie korytarzem, czy zwracaliśmy do siebie per: „skarbie", jednak różnica w stosunkach między nami w moim odczuciu była naprawdę niewielka._

— _Dobrze, tato, rozstanę się z nią. Ale chcę wiedzieć, kto będzie moją przyszłą żoną? Pansy Parkinson?_

 _Och, jakże błagałem w tamtym momencie Salazara, żeby to nie była Parkinson. Nie było chyba dziewczyny bardziej zniewolonej i gotowej oddać za Draco Malfoy'a życia niż ona w całej Anglii. Połowa (o ile nie więcej) moich dzieci urodziłaby się z tlenionymi, blond włosami. Już bym wolał, żeby żona przyprawiała mi rogi z tym pseudo-bohaterem Potterem._

 _Na szczęście mój ojciec prychnął pogardliwie w odpowiedzi._

— _Parkinsonowie? Synu, oni mają na nas za słaby rodowód. I, przede wszystkim, nie są jednymi z nas, jeśli rozumiesz, co mam na myśli._

 _Oczywiście, że rozumiałem. Pansy gardziła szlamami i zdrajcami krwi, ale bardziej było to spowodowane próbami przypodobania się Draco, niż jej faktyczną ideologią. Choć nie zaprzeczam, że może i naprawdę za nimi nie przepadała. Blaise też za nimi nie przepadał, ale daleko temu do nienawiści Malfoy'a, lub chociaż mojej odrazy wobec nich._

— _A więc kto?_

— _Jedna z córek Alecto Carrowa. Flora albo Hestia. Zostawiam ci w tej kwestii dowolność. Sam zdecydujesz, z którą się lepiej dogadujesz. Ta umowa utwardzi naszą lojalność wobec Czarnego Pana w oczach innych śmierciożerców, a przy okazji pozwoli mi na unormowanie moich… skomplikowanych stosunków z Carrowami._

— _Ale tato, one mają po dziesięć lat — zauważyłem. Nawet konserwatywne rody przestrzegające tradycji nie wydałyby dziesięciolatki za mąż._

— _To prawda, są od ciebie sporo młodsze, ale gdy zakończą edukacje w Hogwarcie, ta różnica wieku będzie niemal niezauważalna._

— _Skoro ślub jest zaplanowany dopiero za siedem czy osiem lat, dlaczego muszę zrywać z Tracey już teraz?_

 _No bez przesady. Przez kolejne siedem lat miałem żyć w celibacie? Byłem piętnastoletnim, dojrzewającym chłopcem, w którym parę miesięcy temu zaczęły buzować hormony. Miałem się do ślubu ograniczyć do tego jednego razu z Tracey w jej piętnaste urodziny w powrotnym Expressie Hogwart? Przecież bym wybuchł._

— _Synu, to nie podlega dyskusji. Wiem, jak to jest być młodym. Tym dłużej wasz związek będzie trwać, tym trudniej będzie ci go ostatecznie przerwać. Dlatego proszę cię, abyś to zrobił jak najszybciej._

 _Tak jak kochałem swojego ojca, tak w tamtym momencie miałem dziką chęć odesłania go do Św. Munga. Oszalał. Siedem lat bez kobiety?_

— _Ekhem…tato…. — zebrałem się w sobie, by wysunąć swój koronny argument. — Tylko wiesz… ja, no… mam swoje męskie potrzeby…_

 _Tato zaśmiał się krótko._

— _Teodorze, bądźmy poważni, nie każę ci nałożyć na siebie ślubów czystości. Chcę tylko, byś unikał stałych związków, a relację, która trwa już prawie dwa lata z pewnością można takim nazwać. — Ojciec uśmiechnął się do mnie znacząco, a ja zdębiałem._

 _Był ostatnią osobą, od której spodziewałem się usłyszeć takie słowa. Od śmierci matki nie miał żadnej kobiety, nawet żadnej jednorazowej przygody._

— _Tato, nie wiem, czy to odpowiednie podejście do…_

— _Teodorze, jesteś przystojnym, inteligentnym dziedzicem fortuny Nottów. Od Blaise'a słyszałem, że wiele dziewczyn się za tobą ogląda, a ty nie zawsze pozostajesz na nie obojętny. Weź przykład ze swoich przyjaciół, Dracona i Blaise'a._

„ _Dracon nie jest moim przyjacielem", chciałem krzyknąć, lecz opanowałem się i powiedziałem tylko:_

— _Nie wiem, czy akurat Draco jest osobą, z której chciałbyś, abym brał przykład._

 _Draco popełniał wiele drobnych grzeszków, które z pewnością nie spodobałyby się jego arystokratycznym, despotycznym, konserwatywnym rodzicom._

— _Nie przesadzaj, Teodorze. Gdyby Draco urodził się dziewczynką, pewnie to on byłby twoją przyszłą żoną._

 _Parsknąłem śmiechem, choć sama perspektywa mnie i Malfoy'a razem doprowadziła mnie do mdłości._

— _Dobra, tato, stop. Wystarczy, bo moja wyobraźnia tego nie przełknie! – zaśmiałem się. Poczułem jeden z tych nieczęstych momentów, kiedy atmosfera pomiędzy mną a ojcem się rozluźniła._

— _Oj tam. Byłaby z niego bardzo ładna dziewczynka, z resztą, sam Lucjusz z tymi nieostrzyżonymi włosami wygląda, jak baba!_

 _Obaj parsknęliśmy gromkim śmiechem. Ach, jakby tak mogło zostać po wieki. Ale wtedy jeszcze nie przeczuwałem, jakie przedstawienie wystawi przede mną mój własny ojciec już za parę dni._

Ból. Trzyliterowe słowo. Wcześniej nie znaczyło dla mnie wiele. Wydawało mi się, że przeżyłem ból, kiedy spadłem z miotły w Hogwarcie podczas pierwszej lekcji latania w Hogwarcie, kiedy podczas eliksirów Zabini pomylił składniki i wybuch kociołka prawie urwał mi dłoń, czy kiedy Marcus Flint myślał, że podkochuję się w jego dziewczynie i sprzedał mi bolesnego prawego sierpowego. Ale nie miałem racji. To nawet nie było w połowie to, co teraz przeżywałem.

Przepraszam, że raczę was filozoficznym monologiem wewnętrznym na temat wymiarów bólu, ale naprawdę wolę to, niż ponowne przypominanie sobie tej chwili. Mógłbym się wymigać od wcześniej danego wam słowa, w końcu ślizgoni nie słyną z dotrzymanych obietnic. Ale jako jeden z członków Domu Węża mam też nienaturalny pociąg do brutalnych scen. Dlatego przemogę swoje wewnętrzne bariery i opowiem wam to, czego mój zniszczony mózg nie zdążył jeszcze z siebie wyprzeć. Jak mnie zabito.

 _Leżałem na zimnej posadzce Malfoy Manor, trzęsąc się, jak osika. Nie z bólu. Było mi zimno. Przez zaledwie te parę minut ból stał się tak integralną częścią tej egzystencji, że zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić. Chociaż w sumie, to nie, nie da się do tego przyzwyczaić._

 _Moja prawa ręka paliła niewyobrażalnym bólem, a niedawno nieskazitelna posadzka skąpana była w krwi. Przed chwilą Bellatriks włożyła palce w głębokie rozcięcie na moim przedramieniu, które wywołała zaklęciem Diffindio, czym doprowadziła mnie do kolejnego skowytu bólu._

— Relashio _! — Z różdżki Bellatrix wybuchnął wir iskier, które wycelowała prosto w moje udo._

 _Czułem swąd palonej skóry, nie miałem siły już krzyczeć. Mogłem tylko leżeć. Knebel w moich ustach nie pozwalał mi nawet prosić o śmierć._

— Accio _nóż! — krzyknęła Bellatrix, a do jej ręki podleciał długi, kuchenny nóż._

 _O, nie. Fetysze Bellatrix każdemu były już znane. Wiedziałem, co mnie czeka._

 _Czarownica usiadła na mnie okrakiem, jeszcze bardziej przyszpilając mnie do lodowatej posadzki. I tak nie miałbym już siły, żeby się wierzgać. Poczułem, jak zimne ostrze rozcina mi skórę tuż obok sutka. Łzy bólu popłynęły po moich policzkach, tak, jak moja krew zaczęła spływać na posadzkę. Słychać było tylko zduszone przez knebel jęczenie._

 _Wokół było pełno zaśmiewających się w niebogłosy śmierciożerców. Prawie wszyscy z Wiltshire. Oprócz mojego ojca. Wyszedł, gdy został we mnie wymierzony pierwszy cruciatus. Szkoda. Dziwnie to zabrzmi, ale chciałbym widzieć jego twarz._

— _Nie, nie podoba mi się to, że nie krzyczysz – powiedziała, a w sumie wysyczała Bellatrix Lestrange. — Lubię słyszeć krzyki zdrajców. — Ściągnęła mi knebel, a ja nie wytrzymałem i wydarłem się z bólu, gdy kolejny raz smagnęła nożem moją klatkę piersiową._

 _Merlinie, proszę, niech to się już skończy._

 _Na co ja liczę? Jeszcze niedawno ja robiłem takie rzeczy innym. Wiedziałem ile to trwa, ale dopiero poznawałem ile bólu kosztuje._

— Crucio _! — rzuciła kolejne zaklęcie, gdy równo pochlastała już moją skórę nożem._

 _Ból, jaki we mnie uderzył był niewyobrażalny. Czułem się, jakby ktoś wrzucił mnie do wrzącej lawy. Moje jęki słyszało już pewnie całe miasteczko, ale Bellatrix tylko zaśmiewała się opętańczo._

— _Proszę, skończ to już! Zabij mnie błagam! Dłużej nie wytrzymam!_

— _Ale ja dopiero zaczęłam się bawić, Teoś. Zachciało ci się latać na skargę do Dumbledore'a, co?_ Sectusempra!

 _Kolejny, tytaniczny wstrząs bólu. Kolejny krzyk, kolejne rany na ciele._

— _Błagam…_

— _Nie ma mowy._ Cruci _…_

— Avada Kedavra _!_

 _I nie było już nic. Błyśnięcie zielonego światła i ciemność. Tak zakończył się mój marny żywot. Wtedy nie wiedziałem, kto rzucił na mnie zaklęcie uśmiercające, wybawiając od Bellatrix i jej dalszych tortur. Ale po śmierci człowiek poznaje odpowiedzi na niektóre pytania._

 _Zlitował się nade mną mój własny ojciec._


End file.
